


Shadowed Hills School of Magic

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki), cantarina



Series: Changeling's Choice [6]
Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Community: pt-lightning, Gen, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 3, Podfic, Poetry, Terza Rima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gillian gets practice in magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowed Hills School of Magic

[ MP3 (Mediafire stream/download)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yec3qu4590xocu8/%5BOD%5D_Shadowed_Hills_School_of_Magic.mp3)  
[ M4B (Mediafire download)](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/0m6vewv0850u2m4/%5BOD%5D_Shadowed_Hills_School_of_Magic.m4b)  
(Please note that while this file has full text-based metadata, it lacks audio metadata. An audio-inclusive version will be uploaded shortly.)

Magic simple seems in Quentin's hands.  
Chelsea and I must agree on this.  
Some of it is Daoine Sidhe, some spans

what fae unknowing of it are remiss—  
endangering themselves and all of us—  
to stay unknowing. Magic, I find, is bliss,

but difficult. Chelsea is not brusque  
when learning something she can't yet apply—  
but what's a year? She says she won't fuss,

and with two faces to conceal, it's I  
who gets most practice in human disguise.  
We can even shopping go, and spy

old friends of hers or mine—recognize  
us? Not at all; our faces are unlike  
our own. It's Helen who first thought it wise.

It's my fault we, like sisters, look alike.  
The disguises must be cast from different molds.  
I'm not yet that good; that I dislike.

Mom teaches us to make dross look like gold,  
marsh-water charms that Devin taught to her.  
(Who's he? What are Mom's stories untold?)

Mom teaches me the things that her mother  
should have taught her about the Dóchas Sidhe.  
Tybalt helps, and May and Jazz; better

I know all I can do—though not that she  
has the knowledge base to understand  
the magic of our blood—unlike Chelsea.


End file.
